BATTLE ANIME: Batalla 5
by wolfsing
Summary: Bienvenidos a un nuevo encuentro de BATTLE ANIME, en esta ocasión dos de los grandes cazadores de tesoros se enfrentan en una disputa para obtener un enorme tesoro, ¿quién de estos dos se llevara a casa el trofeo y el honor de ser considerado el mejor cazador de tesoros? esa respuesta esta en sus manos, que disfruten de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE ANIME Batalla 5**

Batalla 5: Nathan Drake (Uncharted Series) VS Lara Croft (Tomb Rider Series) Parte 1

Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de BATTLE ANIME donde las peleas y los ganadores son elegidos por ustedes mismos. En esta ocasión se enfrentaran dos de los grandes cazadores de tesoros que hayan aparecido en los videojuegos, la pregunta sería ¿Qué pasaría si estos dos se encuentran en el mismo lugar y buscando el mismo tesoro? Es hora de averiguarlo en esta primera parte de esta interesante batalla.

Era un nuevo día en la mansión Croft y todo parecía que estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, o al menos eso parecía si se veía desde el exterior ya que dentro se estaba teniendo una pequeña contienda entre la dueña de casa y una pequeña maquina que estaba destruyendo el interior de la mansión.

-INICIANDO PROCESO DE DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA HEREDERÁ DE LA FAMILIA CROFT-una voz algo virtual se escuchaba por todos los alrededores del interior de la mansión.

-Esto si que se esta poniendo interesante-una voz femenina se escuchaba desde no muy lejos de la maquina que estaba cargando sus pistolas personales.

-Señorita Lara, ¿desea que desactive el sistema de defensa de la mansión?-el mayordomo de Lara estaba limpiando algunos jarrones mientras decía esto.

-Déjalo así, quiero practicar un poco, no quiero perder la forma-Lara se movió rápidamente mientras la maquina comenzaba a disparar varios tiros donde se encontraba esta-no tienes tanta agilidad como creí.

-ACTIVANDO MODO VELOCIDAD, PASANDO ARMAS A MODO CAZA-la maquina paso sus armas a su espalda, poniéndose de la misma forma que un perro salvaje y comenzó a perseguir a Lara, quien ya se había ocultado en el salón principal, por desgracia la máquina logró encontrarla y casi logra atraparla si es que esta no lo hubiera esquivado en el momento.

-Basta de juegos, terminemos con esto-Lara subió por una pared, tomó sus pistolas y le disparó en el centro de la cabeza haciendo que este se desplomara en el piso tirando chispas por doquier.

-Muy buena forma de terminar con nuestro sistema de seguridad señorita-el mayordomo traía un vaso con agua para que Lara se refrescara luego de ejercitase.

-No es para tanto Winston, solo era un pequeño ejercicio para matar el tiempo-Lara tomó una toalla y se puso a caminar a la ducha-¿algún mensaje para mi?

-En realidad si, le llego un mensaje sobre un explorador en las amazonas, algo sobre un tesoro maya-el mayordomo se quedaba fuera de la ducha mientras le decía esto.

-Interesante, ¿te envió alguna fotografía del objeto?-Winston le paso la imagen a Lara a través de la rejilla de la ducha, Lara quedo impactada al ver la fotografía-Winston, ¿seguro que esta es la fotografía?

-Muy seguro señorita, es la única imagen que venía con la invitación, por decirlo de alguna manera-Lara tomo su toalla, salio de la ducha y comenzó a mirar al horizonte.

-Winston, prepara mi equipo, mañana partiré hasta Brasil para encontrarme con ese explorador, quiero toda su información y el lugar donde se encuentra específicamente-Lara comenzó a vestirse mientras le decía esto a Winston.

-Como diga señorita-Winston salió de la habitación y Lara solo observo de nuevo la imagen y dio una gran sonrisa.

En otra parte del mundo, específicamente en el Himalaya, se encontraba un grupo de personas tratando de llegar a la cima de este con algo de dificultad, aunque uno de estos era el que iba más arriba que los demás.

-Señor Drake, ¿no cree que deberíamos bajar y tratar de escalar la cima en otra ocasión? Pienso que el tesoro no vale tanto la pena-decía uno de los lugareños que hablaba en el mismo idioma que el sujeto que estaba llegando a la cima.

-Lo siento, pero no me llaman Nathan Drake por nada, llegare a la cima, tomare el tesoro que necesito y bajaremos antes de que ustedes lo imaginen-Nathan seguía subiendo mientras los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo en su misión casi suicida.

-Señor Drake, allí en la punta de la cima, ahí esta el tesoro-Nathan al oír esto vio un brillo en la cima, era un collar que tenía varias marcas y piedras de diversos colores.

-El collar del dios maya Ix U, esto debe ser mi día de suerte-Nathan tomo el collar y se lo mostró a las personas que iban atrás de el, los cuales sonrieron al igual que Nathan.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Nathan y los otros lograran llegar al pueblito que estaba cerca del Himalaya, pero en cuanto llego recibió una carta de un pequeño que se la estaba guardando hasta que este volviera, era de Victor Sullivan y su novia Elena Fisher, quienes le estaban diciendo donde podría usar el collar que había buscado por tanto tiempo.

"Querido Nathan:

Hemos oído que fuiste a buscar el collar de la diosa Ix U, siempre tan arrogante para hacer las cosas sin antes preguntarnos, bueno en fin, tu novia encontró donde podrías usar este pequeño artefacto, en las amazonas hay un templo escondido que es de dinastía maya, quizás sea una corazonada pero creo que tu collar tiene algo que ver con este templo, recomiendo que luego de tus vacaciones viajes a Brasil, donde te estaré esperando para que te explique mas o menos donde es el lugar, te doy solo dos días, no te tardes pequeño infeliz.

Tu amigo Victor Sullivan.

P.D.: Tu novia quiere que le traigas un regalo de aya o se pondrá como un demonio o algo así me dijo"

Nathan dio una sonrisa y le agradeció al pequeño por haberle entregado la carta, cuando uno de sus acompañantes se acerco a el para preguntarle si todo estaba bien Nathan lo miro y señalo al horizonte.

-Es hora de una nueva aventura para mi, y por desgracia es al otro lado del mundo, espero no te moleste que te deje en estos momentos-Nathan tomo los hombres de su traductor a la vez que este hacía lo mismo.

-No se preocupe señor Drake, siempre será bien recibido en nuestra aldea-Nathan dio una sonrisa, tomo sus cosas y tomo el primer camión que se dirigía al aeropuerto, donde el tomaría su avión rumbo a su nuevo tesoro.

El vuelo que Nathan y Lara tomaron era el mismo, ya que el avión de este debía hacer una parada en el aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres, donde Lara lo tomo para dirigirse a Sao Paulo, Brasil. En el vuelo Nathan estaba leyendo sobre la mitología maya, mientras a su lado Lara (por alguna extraña razón a Lara le dieron un puesto en segunda clase y su asiento correspondía al que estaba al lado de Nathan) tomaba su libreta y anotaba datos importantes de las amazonas de un catalogo que le había entregado la azafata.

-Veo que estas planeando un pequeño viaje por las amazonas, se ve algo intenso para alguien como tu, ¿no crees?-Nathan seguía leyendo mientras le comentaba esto a Lara, quien sonrió sutilmente.

-Bueno, creo que me gusta más el peligro que ir a un museo a ver a seres mitológicos que ni siquiera existen, ¿o lees eso para matar el tiempo?-Lara miro a Nathan y dio una sonrisa, este dio una pequeña carcajada y dejo su libro para saludar a Lara.

-Mi nombre es Nathan Drake, un placer-Lara le tomo la mano y lo saludo.

-Soy Lara Croft-Nathan se sorprendió al oír el apellido de Lara, aunque no le importo mucho, terminaron hablando por un buen rato hasta que el avión aterrizo en su destino, Sao Paulo. Lara fue la primera en despedirse y en tomar sus bolsos, Nathan solo le hizo una señal de despedida con una mano y comenzó a bajar su equipaje. Cuando Lara bajo comenzó a mirar por todos lados para ver si alguien la seguí o algo, luego tomo un taxi para llegar al lugar donde vería a su contacto, Nathan al bajar vio de inmediato a Victor quien le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya y yo que creí que esta vez vendrías acompañado-Nathan abrazo a Victor, quien dio una pequeña carcajada mientras lo abrazaba.

-No me vengas con esas cosas ahora, sabes que a Elena no le agradan mucho estas situaciones y esas cosas, pero dice que te diera un beso si te veía-Victor dio una sonrisa, pero Nathan le puso la mano enfrente mientras se reía de la situación.

-Esa chica me va a sacar canas verdes, estoy seguro-Nathan y Victor salieron a tomar un taxi, el cual los llevo a un pequeño hotel que no estaba lejos del aeropuerto. Mientras esto pasaba con Nathan, Lara llego a su destino y se encontró con su supuesto contacto, era un explorador de edad promedio que estaba en ese momento dándole de comer a unos monos.

-¿Señor Jenkins?-Lara se acerco de a poco a Jenkins para no molestar a los monos que la acompañaban.

-Gregorio Jenkins, si soy yo, prefiero que me llame Greg si no le importa-Greg se dio vuelta miro a Lara detenidamente-usted debe ser la señorita Croft, es un placer conocerla.

-Si bueno muchos dicen eso, he venido por la fotografía que me envió, ¿Dónde la tomo y porque me pidió ayuda a mí en vez de a otra persona?-Lara se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca de Greg, quien se agarro la cabeza antes de responder.

-Primero yo se que usted a vivido millones de cosas que no se pueden explicar, cosas que solo pasan en las películas, cosas que ni yo podría imaginarme, por eso la elegí para que me ayudara con este objeto-Greg saco de una mochila una corona llena de incrustaciones de diamantes.

-La corona del dios del sol maya Ak Kin, no es posible, dijeron que solo era un mito-Lara tomo la corona y vio que no estaba soñando.

-Es solo una parte del gran rompecabezas señorita Croft, porque aunque tenga este objeto aun falta el collar de la diosa maya de la luna Ix U, con esas dos encontrara la llave del conocimiento-Greg quedo mirando al cielo mientras decía esto y levantaba las manos.

-¿Llave del conocimiento? ¿Acaso es como alguna llave común para abrir un cofre o algo?-Greg miro a Lara y solo sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Es más que eso, y cuando la logres obtener, sabrás de que se trata-Greg se desmayo en ese instante y Lara trato de atenderlo pero los monos se lo impedían, no tuvo más remedio que irse del lugar.

Victor le mostró a Nathan las diversas fotos que habían tomado del templo, algunas era un poco borrosas y otras no mostraban realmente como era la estructura de este.

-Bueno con esto no podré familiarizarme con el lugar al cual debo ir-Nathan se tomaba la cabeza mientras Victor le daba un café y un golpe en la espalda.

-Eso es cierto, pero tengo información que tal vez te sería útil, resulta que tu collar es solo una parte del rompecabezas del templo, necesitas también la corona del dios maya del sol Ak Kin, o algo así-Nathan miro sorprendido a Victor quien estaba tomando su café-por desgracia esa corona esta en manos de un explorador que desapareció hace un tiempo, o eso es lo que me cuenta la gente de la ciudad.

-Entonces pienso que alguien más debe tener esa corona, no me preguntes quien, pero presiento que en cuanto vaya a ese lugar lo averiguare-Nathan tomo tu café y miro por la ventana a la ciudad que resplandecía por tantas luces. A la mañana siguiente tanto Lara como Nathan se pusieron su equipo y comenzaron a dirigirse a su destino, las amazonas. Victor fue a dejar a Nathan al lugar específico donde debía ir y Lara había encontrado el mapa de Greg el cual tenía marcado el lugar donde estaba ubicado el templo.

-Bueno Victor es hora de empezar la búsqueda, espero una buena recompensa cuando vuelva-Nathan se estiraba y guardaba sus pistolas en sus fundas.

-Eso se lo pedirás a tu noviecita cuando vuelvas, yo estoy muy viejo para tanta emoción-Victor dio una sonrisa, se despidió y partió en sentido contrario al que iba Nathan, este no pensó dos veces y comenzó a adentrarse en el amazonas, usando un pequeño mapa que Victor había dibujado aunque con algunas faltas de diseño. Lara seguía su camino preocupándose de que nadie la viniera siguiendo o acechando, tomo algunas lianas y cruzo el río que le impedía el paso para seguir, ambos pasaron uno al lado del otro pero no alcanzaron a divisarse, ya que Nathan casi cae por un barranco y Lara había escalado un árbol para ver mejor donde se encontraba. Luego de una hora tratando de encontrar el templo, Nathan y Lara llegan al gran templo, pero por cada extremo de este.

-Vaya, vaya, y yo que creí que lo había visto todo, esto es más grande que mi casa-Nathan observaba de arriba a bajo el templo para ver su tenía alguna apertura o algo por el estilo-mierda, creo que tendré que irme por el frente.

En el otro extremo, Lara vio que aunque subiera no iba a conseguir nada.

-Debo suponer que solo hay una entrada para llegar al centro de este templo, debe ser por el frente-Lara corrió hasta el frente. Ambos antes de llegar al oír que no estaban solos tomaron precauciones y sacaron sus armas, la tensión de ambos era inmensa, ya que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, pero al salir de su escondite vieron con asombro quien era su rival.

-¿Tú? Esto tiene que ser una broma-decía Nathan mientras aun le apuntaba.

-No eres el único sorprendido, era de esperarse, debí suponer que también venías por el tesoro que estaba aquí oculto-Lara aun le apuntaba mientras Nathan se movía cautelosamente hasta la entrada-¡no te muevas!

-Escucha bien esto, e esperado mucho tiempo la posibilidad de poder encontrar este tesoro y nadie me quitara esa oportunidad, ni siquiera tú-Nathan comenzó a correr adentró del templo y Lara comenzó a perseguirlo, en ese instante Lara logra alcanzarlo y lo golpea en la espalda, haciendo que este se cayera.

-No dejare que te quedes con el tesoro, además de que no tienes los dos objetos, debo preservarlo para que no sea usado en contra del mundo-Lara se ponía en posición de pelea, mientras veía como Nathan se levantaba y movía el cuello.

-No entiendo bien a que te refieres, pero si lo que quieres es una pelea, pues te la ganaste-Nathan se puso en posición de pelea y se acercó a Lara. Ambos esquivaban los ataques y hacían caer al otro en más de una ocasión, ninguno se daba por vencido.

-No eres nada malo, pero yo soy mejor-Lara sonreía mientras se quedaba en su lugar.

-Eso lo veremos princesa-Nathan hacía un gesto con la mano induciéndola a que atacara.

Que intenso encuentro entre estos dos cazadores de tesoros, ahora es el turno de ustedes para decidir quien será el ganador de la batalla y quien se llevara el misterioso artefacto que se encuentra dentro del templo, será el engreído Nathan Drake (Uncharted Series) o la hermosa Lara Croft (Tomb Rider Series), esa decisión esta en sus manos, recuerden que pueden votar a través de los comentarios en esta misma página o en la pagina oficial de Facebook, BatallaAnime, los espero en el siguiente episodio de esta batalla con el ganador del encuentro y dándoles un nuevo aviso, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**BATTLE ANIME Batalla 5 Parte 2**

Batalla 5: Nathan Drake (Uncharted Series) VS Lara Croft (Tomb Rider Series) Parte 2

Bienvenidos al desenlace de este gran encuentro, como siempre les pedí que votaran por su personaje favorito para ver quién sería el ganador del encuentro los votos ya fueron contados y la pelea se define en este momento, veamos quien se queda con la victoria y con el título de mejor cazador de tesoros de los videojuegos.

Nathan y Lara tiraban golpes por doquier, los estaban cansados por los golpes que recibían las armas de ambos estaban aún en sus fundas y ninguno de estos las quería usar para lastimar al otro, hasta que Nathan saco una granada de humo de su bolsillo.

-Hora de dormir princesa-Nathan lanzo la granada y Lara no pudo esquivarlo, el olor de esta granada traía un somnífero que hizo caer al instante a esta, Nathan se había puesto una mascarilla para no resultar afectado-lo lamento, pero debo hacer esto, no lo tomes como algo personal.

Mientras Lara seguía dormida Nathan la ató a un pilar que se encontraba cerca de ahí y reviso las cosas de esta para ver si tenía algo que le pudiera servir, descubrió que esta tenía la parte que le faltaba, la corona del dios del sol maya Ak Kin, lo cual lo hizo sonreír y seguir su camino. Mientras Nathan hacía esto, Lara comenzaba a recuperarse y a despertar poco a poco, cuando quiso levantarse vio con desilusión que estaba atada y no podía moverse ni siquiera para poder sacar sus pistolas que se encontraban en su cintura.

-Vas a pagar por esto Nathan Drake, ese tesoro no debe ser profanado-Lara tomo una piedra filosa que se encontraba frente a sus pies y la lanzo a sus manos para comenzar a liberarse de las ataduras.

En el interior del templo Nathan trataba de llegar a una estatua que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, busco una liana y comenzó a balancearse con fuerza hasta llegar al otro lado, al llegar vio la enorme estatua que tenía 4 brazos, 2 negros y 2 blancos además de tener un rostro doble mostrando un lado contento y el otro agresivo.

-Y yo que creí haberlo visto todo, creo que me equivoque-Nathan se rasco la cabeza y se acercó a la estatua lentamente-bueno hora de que empiece la fiesta…

-No te muevas ni un centímetro o tendrás un tercer ojo-Lara se puso atrás de Nathan tomándolo por sorpresa, este solo subió las manos donde tenía sostenido tanto el collar como la corona-ya te dije que no deberías hacer esto… el poder de estos artefactos están fuera de tu entendimiento y lógica.

-Linda créeme, no eres la única que ha tenido que enfrentarse a monstruos que solo creías que existían en las pelis o en disfraces de noche de brujas-Nathan hizo un movimiento rápido y tomo la pistola de Lara, quien saco la otra para no quedar desprotegida-¿Qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño desafió?

-Te escucho-Lara seguía mirando fijamente a Nathan.

-Quien logre quitarle el artefacto al otro gana-Nathan le devuelve la corona a Lara quien bajo el arma al mismo tiempo que este-¿te parece bien?

-Bien, pero luego no te pongas a llorar cuando te gane-Lara guardo su pistola y se ató la corona al cinturón-cuando quieras Drake.

-Pues… ¡ahora!-Nathan corrió rápidamente donde Lara intentando quitarle la corona, pero sin éxito alguno-mierda…

-Cuidado con tu lenguaje, recuerda que estas en presencia de una dama-Lara salto con la ayuda de una pared hasta quedar en la espalda de Nathan, quien llevaba el collar en el cuello-mío.

-Mejor sueña despierta-Nathan dio un movimiento rápido y casi le quita la corona a Lara, quien dio un gran salto hacia atrás.

-Diablos, nunca creí que fueras tan ágil-Lara se puso de pie y en guardia.

-Lo mismo digo pilluela, quien diría que harías tan divertido este viaje-Nathan también se puso en guardia mientras Lara se acercaba a este comenzando a lanzar patadas y puñetazos para derribarlo-la violencia no te dará la victoria.

-Eso es lo que tú crees…-Lara hizo un movimiento en el suelo dejando a Nathan en el suelo sin poder moverse por un rato-creo que gane.

-No… aun no… -Nathan tomo la pierna de Lara y la tiro con fuerza haciendo que esta cayera fuertemente en el piso-yo gane…

-¿Qué acaso nunca te rindes?...-Lara trato de levantarse lentamente.

-Sabes es curioso, mi novia me pregunta siempre lo mismo y me respuesta es simple, si hay algún tesoro de por medio bien vale el sacrificio-Nathan se levantó al mismo tiempo que Lara, quien le dio una patada en el estómago y la quijada dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Buena frase, aunque esta vez no te funciono…-Lara tomo el collar de Nathan y comenzó a salir del lugar, pero entonces comenzó a escuchar que alguien le susurraba.

-Li…be…ra…me-una voz muy tosca se escuchaba desde donde se encontraba la estatua combinada de los dioses-li…be…ra…me.

-Esto ya es común, no te liberare, llevare estos artefactos al museo donde serán protegida…-Lara no pudo terminar y la estatua comenzó a moverse tomando la forma poco menos que una araña-y después preguntan porque las mujeres odian a las arañas.

-Esos objetos me pertenecen, yo Ak Ix, tendré el poder absoluto para controlar a este mundo cuando obtenga el poder de mi corona y mi collar… ¡entrégamelos!-Ak Ix se acercó velozmente a Lara, quien logró esquivarlo justo en ese momento, sin embargo esta cosa la seguía persiguiendo para obtener los objetos-si no me la entregas por las buenas… ¡te lo arrebatare de tus manos muertas y ensangrentadas!

-Pues inténtalo cerebro de piedra-Lara saco sus pistolas y comenzó a dispararle a Ak Ix a toda velocidad, pero sin conseguir nada.

-No puedes vencerme simple mortal… soy un Dios… yo moriré con nada… ¡acéptalo!-Ax Ix seguía acercándose hasta que se detuvo al empezar a escuchar un ruido.

-Hora del kabuum-Nathan se levantó y apretó un botón que hizo explotar a la estatua en mil pedazos, Lara lo miro asombrado-digamos que lo hice porque tú me dejaste vivir, solo dejémoslo así.

-Como gustes, al fin y al cabo yo aún no hago nada malo-Lara se levantó con ayuda de Nathan quien le ofreció la mano.

-Para la próxima vez será una competencia de tiro y ahí sí que perderás-Nathan dio una gran sonrisa a lo que Lara contesto de la misma manera mientras le apretaba la mano.

-Sigue pensando eso-al salir del templo, ambos se separaron y se dijeron adiós, Lara se llevó los dos objetos, mientras Nathan se fue con el rabo entre las patas por haber perdido. Nathan al llegar a las afueras de las amazonas se encontró con Víctor y Elena, quienes lo miraban intrigados por su estado.

-Déjame adivinar, no pudiste conseguir el tesoro porque alguien llego antes que tú-Elena se acercó a Nathan y lo ayudo a llegar al auto.

-Bueno pongámoslo así, digamos que tienes suerte de tenerme aquí contigo y con vida-Nathan le da un beso a Elena y se sube al auto en silencio.

Al otro lado de las amazonas, Lara se encontró con un helicóptero y a su mayordomo esperándola como siempre.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Winston-Lara se acercó al helicóptero mientras Winston solo asentía con una sonrisa y partían fuera de Brasil.

-¿Algo interesante que contar señorita? Aparte de obtener los tesoros quiero decir-Winston comenzaba a preparar el té mientras Lara solo miraba por la ventana con ambos objetos en sus manos.

-Digamos que hoy descubrí que soy la numero 1 en búsqueda de tesoros, o así lo siento-Lara dio una sonrisa y siguió mirando por la ventana del helicóptero, despidiéndose por última vez de Brasil y de Nathan Drake.

¡La ganadora del 5° encuentro es Lara Croft (Tomb Rider)! Espero les haya gustado, si fue así hagan el favor de compartir esta segunda parte de la historia y por supuesto seguirme en la página oficial de Facebook: BatallaAnime, la próxima pelea será anunciada en la misma página y será elegida por ustedes, si quieren recomendarme batallas no olviden comentarlas y yo las analizare para ponerlas como opciones, eso muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima BATTLE ANIME.


End file.
